


Paper Hearts

by chucknovak



Series: Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Thursday before Valentine's Day, and Dean is putting paper hearts up around the school for his school's Gay-Straight Alliance club. He and Cas are the only two left in the hallway. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not a continuation of any previous works in this series.

“And remember, alternate evenly between pink and red!” Dean called down the stairs to a pair of freshmen with a plastic baggy of paper hearts and a roll of masking tape. He turned back to the barren locker door before him, taping a pink heart to the red metal surface. It read the words “Love is Love”, and this particular one had two Venus signs linked together in the center of it. Dean, vice president of the school’s Gay-Straight Alliance, was in charge of the junior hallway, and had just finished showing the freshmen a few ways of how they could decorate their hallway with the hearts. The club didn’t really have many members yet, as it had only been founded a year before, and not many kids could help out that day, so Dean was on his own in the hallway. Or so he thought.

 

“What are those?” a deep voice inquired, Dean’s classmate seemingly appearing out of thin air. Dean jumped, a handful of red and pink papers hearts fluttering to the ground beneath them.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled when he recognized who it was, kneeling down to collect the scattered hearts. His heart was still racing, despite the fact that the shock had worn away almost instantly. He and Cas didn’t talk much, but they were friendly, and Dean sort of thought Castiel Novak was the most gorgeous person to walk the halls of Lawrence High School. Dean felt lead in his wrists and a vice around his chest every time the dark haired boy was around. “You scared me, man,” he laughed. “I didn’t know anyone else was still here.”

 

“My apologies,” Cas replied, lowering himself to the floor to help Dean.

 

“Nah, it’s cool,” Dean assured him. “What are you still doing here?” he asked, a blush rising to his cheeks when he realized how the question had sounded. “I mean, not like _why are you here_ , like, you _shouldn’t_ be here, it’s cool that you’re here, I just meant – did you have a club or something?” His bumbling only made him blush harder, but Cas smiled politely at him. _Oh god, he’s so sweet and gorgeous and I want to slam my head against a locker_ , Dean thought to himself helplessly.

 

“I was just tutoring a small group of eighth graders,” Cas explained.

 

“Oh, cool,” Dean nodded. “What subject?”

 

“Latin,” Cas answered, standing up. Dean, belatedly realizing that all the hearts had been picked up, quickly shot up from the floor as well.

 

“Hey, my little brother takes Latin,” Dean remarked. “I’ve heard it’s pretty hard.” Cas shrugged.

 

“I don’t find it that difficult,” he said. “Of course, I enjoy the subject, which probably makes it easier for me.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Yeah, and the fact that you’re a genius can’t hurt either.” Cas rolled his eyes, but Dean caught the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips nonetheless.

 

“I would definitely not call myself a genius, but thank you,” he replied, ducking his head a bit, almost as if to hide his smile. It made Dean melt inside; he felt like he was nothing but liquid. He may have even sighed without realizing it. “So, um, what are the hearts for?” Cas asked again.

 

“Oh, right,” Dean said, remembering Cas’ question. He also began taping the hearts to the lockers as they talked, gradually moving down one side of the hallway. “They’re for the school’s GSA,” he explained. Cas cocked his head to the side, scrunching his face in a confused way that made Dean want to grab his sweater and bury his face in his neck.

 

“GSA?” Cas repeated, clearly unfamiliar with the club.

 

“Gay-Straight Alliance,” Dean supplied. “Although, personally think it should be called the Queer Alliance, because that’s so much more inclusive, but the board barely let us use the word ‘gay’ in a club name, so baby steps, I guess,” he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck nervously and forcing a laugh when he realized he’d been rambling.

 

“So the word ‘queer’ covers other sexualities?” Cas clarified with a genuine interest that spread a pleasant warmth through Dean.

 

“Yeah, and gender identities,” he confirmed.

 

“How many sexualities are there?” Dean smiled; educated willing learners about the variety of the sexuality spectrum was something he found deeply important, and even enjoyable, when the asker was open minded.

 

“Well, besides gay and straight, there’s bisexual, asexual, pansexual, polysexual, demisexual, greysexual… and you can use them for either sexual or romantic connotations, or be a combination of them.” He quickly added a, “Sorry, that was probably a shitty explanation,” when he realized how vague, unfamiliar, and therefore confusing his words must’ve been. But Cas only nodded.

 

“That’s alright. I think I’d like to learn more about this subject.” Dean beamed.

 

“That’s awesome, man,” Dean responded, exuding joy at Cas’ enthusiasm. “We have meetings every other Thursday, if you wanna drop by one some time.” Cas nodded, smiling softly.

 

“Noted,” he assured him. “For now, however, maybe you could tell me more about it?” Dean’s heart leapt, eager to grab any opportunity that arose to talk to Cas.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he managed to say through the tightness in his throat. “Anywhere specific you’d wanna start?” Cas fiddled with the sleeves of his royal blue sweater, shifting on his feet a bit.

 

“If it isn’t too forward, or personal, what sexuality do you identify as?” he asked shyly. And yeah, Dean wasn’t expecting that, and heat rose into his cheeks at the unexpected question about his personal identity, but he wasn’t ashamed to give Cas an answer.

 

“I’m bisexual,” he answered, “so I’m into guys and girls.” Cas nodded, his eyes open and earnest. When he didn’t say anything, Dean asked, “How about you?”

 

“I’m not quite sure,” Cas replied. “Because I’ve never really liked anyone before, but I find you incredibly attractive and endearing.” And yep, there went Dean’s grip on the hearts. They drifted clumsily to the floor as Dean stood frozen, unable to do anything but stare at Cas.

 

“Um,” he managed to utter, his face flushing red in response to his inability to form words. Cas seemed to wilt a bit.

 

“Sorry, that was-”

 

“No!” Dean jumped in forcefully. “Sorry, no, I didn’t mean- like, I didn’t not say anything because I was weirded out or anything, it’s just that you’re so cute and smart and interesting and I just wasn’t sure if you were serious or not, or if I heard you wrong or something,” he scrambled to explain. “I think you’re really cool and I’m just really not- yeah.” A hesitant smile slowly blossomed on Cas’ face, sparking a light in his deep cerulean eyes, complemented almost unfairly by his sweater.

 

“Really?” he asked hopefully. “You like me?”

 

“Well…” Dean began uncertainly, “yeah? Yeah, yes, I really like you, Cas.” The smile that burst across Cas’ face made Dean reciprocate the gesture involuntarily.

 

“I like you too, Dean,” Cas told him with a coy grin. “May I help you put up the hearts?” he asked. Dean grinned in response.

 

“Yeah, that’d be awesome. And if you’re free, we could get pizza or something afterward?” he suggested. Excitement flashed over Cas’ face, making Dean’s stomach twist.

 

“Yes, that sounds very nice,” he agreed. Dean’s cheeks were beginning to ach from the stretch of his lips tugging upwards.

 

“Awesome.” 


End file.
